Beautiful
by MJLS
Summary: Her reflection was something she was familiar with. Every day she stood in front of the full length mirror placed in the bedroom, looking at her appearance for that day. But this day was different. This is a special day. She was finally getting married.


Her reflection was something she was familiar with. Every day she stood in front of the full length mirror placed in the bedroom, looking at her appearance for that day. But this day was different. It was supposed to be such a special day to both her and Bruce, and Alfred too. His granddaughter was finally getting married. She was nervous, wasn't every bride on her wedding day? Lindsey looked back into the eyes of her reflection, wondering what she was doing. The dress, being expensive but very beautiful on her was flowing over her curves and slightly pushing up her breasts so they looked fuller.

The dress was pearl white, probably the whitest Lindsey had ever worn. The busk was completely in satin, but under it, she was wearing a tight corset, making her look even skinnier than she was, but that wasn't how she felt. She felt sort of bloated in it. The skirt was her favorite part of the whole dress. It was in layers, so many that it was like a waterfall of fabric. The corset closed on the open back of the dress, making it look like it was part of the dress while it wasn't. The dress had a long trail, but just long enough for Lindsey not to need help or maids to carry it as she walked down the aisle. For which she was glad for.

Under it she was wearing a new set of lingerie, something that she knew Bruce would enjoy, she felt the soft fabric of the skirt brush against her bare legs as she sat down on the chair placed at the foot of the bed but still in the right position so she could see herself in the mirror. She hadn't put on her four-inch heels yet, sparing herself of the pain as long as she could.

Lindsey sighed, not really believing that the day was already here. Bruce had proposed 5 months ago and they quickly set up the date for the wedding the moment the engagement was announced, the sooner things were over with, the better, mainly for the press and for them so they could stop stressing over the fact that the whole city was gawking at them to see what they would do next, what dress she was going to wear and who was going to be invited.

A blinking silver tiara was put up in her pinned up hair.But Lindsey was trying to resist to pull down her hair, destroying the 2 hours of work the hairstylists had done to pin it up like that. She felt like a princess, that was for sure, the tiara, the dress, the waiting bouquet of flowers laying on the bed together with the veil that was to be attached to her tiara before she left the room.

The bouquet was made of dark red roses, fitting good with her golden locks. Bruce had hired make-up artists for her, but she had quickly dismissed them, wanting to apply her own make-up for the day and do it the way she liked it. Not the way people wanted her to look. Her lips were covered in bright red lipstick, making her look pale in contrast with the color. A thin line of eyeliner around her green eyes and then a mix of dark red and brown eyeshadow.

Lindsey felt unsure. Not about the dress, nor the make-up. Her hair was perfect. She was just unsure about herself. That was the problem. Her wedding dress being a size 36, the bust only 34, Lindsey felt like her body was being forced into the dress. It wasn't too small, in fact, the lady at the shop said that she could easily fit in a size 34. But Lindsey had taken the 36, knowing that she didn't want to be one of those brides who almost fainted at the altar because she couldnt breath.

Another deep sigh escaped the young girl's lips. The reflection in front of her looked too perfect in her eyes. Picking up the bouquet from her bed, Lindsey smiled sadly and cocked her head to the side as she stared at herself in the mirror holding the flowers.

"Lindsey my dear? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine grandfather, just, wedding jitters I suppose," Lindsey sighed, looking away sadly and tossing her flowers back on the bed where they came to rest after bouncing for a second or two.

Alfred picked out one of the handkerchiefs from his pockets and held his hand under Lindsey's chin before dapping the sides of her eyes, removing the small tears that had started to form.

"You look beautiful my dear."

"So everyone is saying."

Alfred looked at his granddaughter and wondered why she was thinking so negative about herself, on this day especially.

"I mean, this dress is so, beautiful, probably more beautiful than I am, it's just, I don't know," Lindsey sighed.

"When I said you're beautiful, I wasn't talking about your dress sweetheart, I was talking about you," Alfred smiled, pointing at his granddaughter with pride.

Lindsey bit her lip and refused to make eye contact with the bright blue eyes of her grandfather she always wished she had inherited. Alfred sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her shudder slightly at the sudden cold.

"Stop breaking yourself down my dear, this is your wedding day," Alfred started but Lindsey stopped him before he could continue by walking away from his grasp.

"It's just another day, just with more people around here and me and Bruce being photographed every 5 seconds, not much different than any other day."

"My dear, this is your special day with Bruce, for once, let go of that ideal figure you're trying to have and realize that Bruce loves you for who you are."

"I can't, I just can't," Lindsey whispered, more to herself than to Alfred while she was shaking her head, making her soft curls bounce slightly.

Alfred sighed and planted a soft kiss on Lindsey's cheek, "just try my dear, for your own sake. Allow yourself to be happy."

Hearing her grandfather leave the room, Lindsey gulped and looked up the ceiling as if she was praying to God. Another deep sigh escaped her lips as she looked back down to the floor and the dress hanging around her body, making her look so beautiful in the eyes of everyone but her.

The mirror looked back at her, making Lindsey growl and then make a fist with her hand before she hit the glass with her hand, making it shatter in several pieces and making her knuckles bleed as she realized that a small piece was stuck in her hand.

"Aw shit."

"Lindsey, what happened?"

"Bruce!" Lindsey looked at him with wide eyes, still holding her injured hand in her other one, trying not to get blood on her dress, "what are you doing here?"

"Alfred told me you weren't feeling to sure about today so just screw the rules alright? What happened?" Bruce crossed the room towards Lindsey who sat down on the chair and looked at her hand with tears in her eyes. His eyes briefly shot towards the mirror on the other side before connecting the dots and realizing what happened.

His white handkerchief was quickly wrapped around her hand the moment Bruce pulled out the piece of glass from her hand. Lindsey smiled up at him through her tear-ridden eyes and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Bruce whispered, putting his finger on her lips.

"I just broke the mirror, hurt my hand and almost bled on my dress," Lindsey whispered, looking away from Bruce's eyes filled with worry.

"Hey, don't worry about it, the mirror is replaceable, and the red would've just colored up your dress," Bruce cracked a small smile, putting a stray of her loose red hair behind her ear before he pressed his lips against her own.

"You don't even want to know why I broke the mirror?"

"I'm more surprised that you were able to break it in the first place, you got quite the punch darling."

Lindsey stood up and looked at the broken mirror, still being able to see some parts of her reflection in the broken shards. Bruce stepped behind her, careful not to stand on her dress and wrapped his clothed arms around her thin waist, for a second looking in shock at how thin she felt under his grip.

"Something is bothering you."

"I just, don't feel good in my body, that's all," Lindsey sighed, directing her eyes to her hands, one of them bandaged by Bruce's white handkerchief and slowly turning red. Thankfully the cut wasn't all too deep so she would be able to get rid of the quickly-made bandage before the actual wedding would take place. Which was, in 10 minutes already if she wasn't mistaken. My god, time could fly by if you were thinking about yourself.

"I never understood why you don't think you're beautiful, because you are," Bruce said, kissing her bare shoulder and making his way up to her cheekbone with his lips.

Lindsey took a deep breath and forced herself a smile before her green eyes met her fiancé's dark brown ones and the forced smile turned into a genuine one. Lindsey blinked several times, trying to stop the tears from blurring her sight before she picked up her bouquet from the bed and hooked her arm into Bruce's.

"Are you sure-"

"Stop it."

"-we can't go to Vegas and get hitched there?" Lindsey finished her sentence, smirking a little.

"No," Bruce sighed, "but that would be better than what we're going towards now."

"I know, I mean, can't you bribe the priest to dress up as Elvis?"

"Already tried it, he didn't cave in."

"Spoilsport," Lindsey pouted before halting in the middle of the hallway and turning so she was facing Bruce. Her hands cupped both sides of his head before she pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

"Just felt like doing that...knowing I'll have to wait at least another hour and a half until I can finally kiss you again," Lindsey smirked, suddenly enjoying herself more than she expected herself to now that she was with Bruce.

"You're so beautiful," Bruce whispered, tracing his fingers down her cheek and then down her neck while looking at her and pressing his forehead to her own.

"_You _are the one who makes me feel beautiful," Lindsey whispered, "I just needed a piece of mirror in my hand to realize that."

* * *

This is the first oneshot following up on my story **Famous! **that I just finished yesterday. I know I told a lot of my readers to add me to their alert list, I'm glad that most of them did since this is not the last oneshot following up to that story, I'm following a list of 100 themes that are supposed to end up in a oneshot in some way or another and I'm having a lot of fun working on these little stories so that you readers get more Lindsey/Bruce but also a deeper look into their relationship. Hopefully. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot!

MJLS


End file.
